shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paige Lenx
Paige Lenx started out as Monarch Prep's popular girl, before she started to attend Centerscore High as a main character in Season 1 during the game's major changes. Paige's most notable storyline has been her relationship with Owen. Storylines Paige first appears during Sam's flashback of her life at Monarch Prep. Paige was the most popular girl at Monarch Prep and she is very rich and fashionable. Paige takes a dislike to Sam as she believes that Sam is not rich or fashionable enough to hang around with her as Sam got in to Monarch Prep on a scolarship. Paige and her friends intimidate Sam although Sam starts to grow on Paige when Sam buys a nice jacket and insults Prissy which amuses her. When Sam saves Paige's boat from setting on fire at a party, Paige starts acting nice to Sam and opens up to her about her parents divorce. Paige returns the favour of Sam saving her boat by driving Sam to meet with her boyfriend Colt while it is past Sam's curfew. Paige is worried that Sam will get expelled from Monarch Prep because of this but allows Sam to go through with it anyway. Paige is right when Sam is expelled from Monarch Prep. Paige appears as a recurring character throughout the next few seasons and is shown to be dating Lee Chen, who she later breaks up with. Paige has a fling with college guy Dontae on valentines day after Paige, Prissy and Madisenn sneak out of Monarch Prep. Dontae is shocked when he realizes Paige is still in high school. Paige then becomes a main character during the major changes of the game in September 2012 and she transfers to Centerscore High and competes against Zoe for the position of social chair, causing a feud between them. Paige and Owen Harris are then partnered together in a phsycology project and they grow closer. The two of them then kiss and carry on growing closer. Zoe then wins the position of social chair, upsetting Paige. Zoe is upset when she finds out that Owen and Paige are dating as she also has a crush on Owen. Paige's mother and stepfather dissaprove of Owen and send Paige back to Monarch Prep on lockdown so that she can't see Owen. Zoe is shocked when she finds out what has happened to Paige and Owen and Zoe travel to Monarch Prep and are shocked when they see Paige. Paige then escapes from Monarch Prep and goes to Centerscore High where Owen and Zoe are playing Romeo and Juliet in the school play. Paige walks in on their kissing scene, upsetting her as she believes that Owen is over her. Principal Whitford then tracks Paige down on a GPS and finds her and takes her back to Monarch Prep on lockdown. Paige becomes furious with Owen and realizes that ever since she has fallen for Owen, she has lost her place as queen bee at Monarch Prep. Paige then decides to focus on nothing except ruling the school and tries to forget about Owen. Paige is shocked when she finds out that Jessica is the new queen bee at Monarch Prep and Principal Whitford has given Jessica the role as 'Perfect' which is like British school prefect. Paige is determined to take down Jessica and at the ball she is able to attract more guys than Jessica. Jessica attempts to sabotage Paige and she gives Paige a phone so that she can talk to Owen. Jessica then tells Principal Whitford that Paige has a phone although Paige, having realized Jessica's plan, snuck the phone back in Jessica's room and wrote her initials on it and when the phone is found in Jessica's room, her position as 'Perfect' is taken away and Paige becomes the new 'Perfect'. For spring break, the Monarch Prep girls go to the Debutante Dance and Paige tries to find a rich guy. Paige then meets Cromwell and is shocked when Cromwell shows a sudden interest for her and tries to get together with her. Owen then arrives at the Debutante Dance and Paige is still furious with hin for kissing Zoe and stays with Cromwell. Owen and Cromwell then have a fight on the beach and when Cromwell is about to seriously injure Owen, Paige realizes how much she loves Owen and stops Cromwell. Owen and Paige then start officially dating. Later, Paige and Owen try to stop her mother Margot and stepfather Tad's wedding when it is revealed that Margot only wants Tad for his wealth and Tad only wants Margot for her social status, with Owen and Paige's belief being that you should marry for love. They succeed in this, but this leaves Paige and Margot less wealthy than before. Going back to school for the new year in Troublemakers, it is revealed that over the summer her and Owen had hit a roadblock in their relationship and broke up. She tells Kimi while cleaning up in the cafeteria due to her mandatory community service team that it was because of her "money" issues. Due to her heartbreak and anger over Owen's decision to breakup with her, she turned towards a gothic look: black clothes, dark makeup, and an eyebrow piercing. Although they argue and refuse to sit near each other in class, there are hints of lingering feelings toward each other after Paige thanks Owen for helping her retrieve her lost poodle in Dog Days. In The Break Up, Paige tells the group what had happened for her to be with the rest of the Troublemakers. She explains that following a breakup that was caused by Owen feeling like he could not give her the life she wanted, she rebelled and stole a pair of shoes at the mall and was caught by Officer Monte. Avoiding suspension, she was put in with the rest of them. Being persuaded to talk it out and make peace with Owen so they could deliver food to the needy and complete their current assignment, Paige and Owen share a long, steamy kiss in the kitchen after an argument and confessions made by both that they still care about each other and that they were heart broken over the breakup. After the kiss, Owen leaves with the rest of Troublemakers to deliver the food and Cromwell, driving up in a limo, appears and tells Paige and Allison that he arranged for them to work at his family's harvest festival. This leaves the girls nervous as he had vowed to get revenge on Paige after he embarrassed him by using him to make Owen jealous during the summer. Relationships Owen Harris In Psych Project, Subject: Owen, Owen and Paige are forced to be partners for their project where they both have to go through each others personal life. Paige and Owen nearly share a kiss at the end of the episode until Paige abruptly stops herself and begins giving Owen nasty remarks. Owen is confused why and his grandmother explains that she likes him. In Psych Project, Subject: Paige, it is Owen's turn to go through Paige's life. Owen and Paige are supposed to have dinner with Paige's parents, but both parents decide to not attend from fear that they will see each other, as they are divorced. When Paige finds out, she cries and Owen comforts her. The episode concludes with them kissing. In The Halloween Dance, Part 2, Zoe won Social Chair which makes Paige unhappy and walks away. In the bonus scene, Zoe secretly spots Paige and Owen talking in the school hallway, Owen tries to cheer Paige up and she wants to talk about what happened between the two of them last time and invites him to go have some coffee together but Owen just looks back at the gym and Paige understands that he still likes Zoe and she walks away, but Owen follows her saying that he will walk her to her car and the scene goes back to Zoe. In the beginning of Basketball Tryouts, it shows that Owen has been thinking a lot about Paige. He has been very distracted hinting that he couldn't stop thinking about her which could be signs of him having a crush for her. Paige gives Owen a new pair of expensive sneakers. Owen doesn't know what to make of it because usually you give gifts like those to your boyfriend or girlfriend. They both agree to talk about what happened between them after he was done with tryouts because he didn't want to be distracted. Owen accepts the sneaks and leaves with a huge smile on his face. In The Dance Dilemma, Part 1, Paige and Owen talk about their kiss, but Paige gets a short fuse and accuses him of liking the kiss, he says it wasn't terrible, they start arguing and it leads them to saying the kiss meant nothing to them. They both go their separate ways angry at each other, unaware that Wes was listening to the whole conversation. In Paige's Thanksgiving Party, Paige invited Owen to a "party" to celebrate Thanksgiving. It turns out that it was actually a Thankgiving dinner with Paige's mother and her mom's boyfriend Tad. After finding this out, Owen threatens to leave unless Paige tells him three things that she finds nice about him. Paige, in desperation, obliges and says that she likes the way Owen looks, his niceness and the way he kisses (not directly expressed, but in a way that only Paige can). Tad then proposes to Paige's mother and Paige gets very upset and starts crying Owen comforts her and they hold hands under the table. Later that night Paige goes with Owen to his place to eat Thanksgiving dinner with him and his grandma. In season four of surviving high school Paige and Owen have been getting closer apart from going to all of his basketball games they hang out together a lot. In the holiday special Paige's nightmare Paige has a dream where she sees how lonely she is and she says that she doesn't want to be alone for the rest of her life. In the beginning of the episode Girl Trouble Owen talks to Ben about how strange Paige is acting. He says that they have been spending a lot of time together but that she is being oddly nice and she even complimented him. Owen even defends Paige when Ben offends her. Paige runs into Ben and Owen and even Ben can see that there is something wrong because she is acting very nice not like the Paige we know. Owen and Ben help Paige plan a party at her house to celebrate the basketball's team victory for winning the game and going to sectionals. At the party Owen sees Paige by herself and goes up to her and he noticed she's been crying he tells her that he likes Paige for who she is and that she doesn't have to change. Right at the moment Paige's mother and her boyfriend Tad walk in and see the party they immediately stop it telling Paige that this is all her peers fault and that she is going back to monarch prep everyone is shocked by this news. In Paige & Owen's Valentine's Outing 'Paige and Owen sneak out of Paige's house because she has been grounded by her mother for the party. Paige and Owen go to the arcade, have a picnic, and spend time together. which is unusual because Paige hates going to the arcade or being outdoors but since her mother took her credit cards away she had no other choice. Surprisingly she enjoyed her day with Owen. Owen even got her a bouquet of flowers that Paige saw and liked. After their date it seems like Paige and Owen were about to kiss but then suddenly Paige's mother and her boyfriend appear surprised and angered by what they have seen. Paige's mother takes Paige inside and Tad tells Owen to leave. Then suddenly Paige disobeys her mother and runs after Owen taking him by the hands and telling him that she likes him despite him being poor they share a kiss. Tad then takes Paige and brings her inside but Owen is happy. Owen and Paige officially become a couple before Tad announces that he and her mother are sending her to Monarch Prep. Upon being forced into Monarch Prep, Paige finds that her status has been taken by Jessica Blair who originally tries to befriend her over sharing a mutual dislike for Zoe. Devising a plan to escape Monarch Prep, Paige escapes and gets to Twin Branches High School just in time to catch Owen sharing a kiss with Zoe on stage for their Romeo and Juliet play. Upset and jealous, Paige goes back to Monarch Prep when she is tracked down in a sour mood. Ruling the school in Perfect Paige, she decides to give up on Owen in The Debutante Dance, Part 1 when she flirts with a rich boy who takes an interest her. Owen and Paige reconcile in Part 2 when she stops a fight and chooses Owen over Cromwell. Season 7 follows as Paige's mother Margot is prorposed to by Tad, a relationship that makes Paige unhappy. Learning that Margot is only going through with the engagement so they can marry into more wealth and keep their social status, Paige forces Owen to pass himself off as her rich boyfriend all the while making plans on how to ruin the wedding. Their efforts are thwarted by Tad who had paid for backup dresses and venues in case something were to go wrong. Margot, noticing Tad indirectly shove Paige to the ground in Wedding Smashers, breaks off the engagement. Owen walks them to the bus stop as it sinks in to Paige that she and her mother will have to learn how to adjust to a less luxurious lifestyle now that they don't have Tad's money carrying them. In Troublemakers it is revealed that she and Owen had broken up during the summer and the weeks leading up to the new school year. The breakup had taken a toll on Paige who decided to change her image and started dressing in all black and dark makeup. The reason for their breakup was hidden until The Break Up where Paige explains that Owen had broken up with her because she had fallen into a state of depression after losing her money and he was worried that he would not be able to give her the life she wants. Wanting to shed Owen after her heartbreak, Paige had not only changed her image but rebelled against the law and stole a pair of shoes. When Allison explains to her that her rebellious behavior has been because of her heartache, Paige denies this and vehemently refuses to apologize to Owen for an argument they had gotten into earlier. The Troublemakers convince both Owen and Paige to talk it out in the kitchen privately where their argument stems into a steamy kiss after Paige admits that he broke her heart. Personality Paige is mean, snobby, rich and glamerous although has a softer side inside her. Paige is mainly the way she is because of her parent's divorce however she has sometimes shown to be a sweet person when around people like Owen and Sam, whom she has opened up to. Paige is also rebellious and breaks rules as she likes to have fun such as sneaking out of monarch prep and driving on her freshman year. Age When Sam arrived at Centerscore High, she told Zoe that her and Paige were at Monarch Prep together 2 years before Sam joined Centerscore meaning that Paige was atleast on her third year in high school at this point. Two years later, Paige had not graduated, however, and told Taylor that she was one year below her. Taylor was a Senior at this point meaning that Paige was a Junior and Sam's information was wrong. Paige and Sam were at Monarch Prep together atleast one year before Sam moved to Centerscore, however, meaning that Paige has now spent atleast 5 years in high school and this is possibly because of her rebellious behavior. Paige art fan Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Centerscore Student Category:Poor Category:Single Characters Category:Rebels Category:Goth